


Whumptober | Madoka Magica

by GlassRain



Series: Whumptober Drabbles [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Whump, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRain/pseuds/GlassRain
Summary: Madoka Magica fills for various Whumptomber prompts -- 100 words per prompt.





	1. “No, stop!”

“No, stop!” cries Madoka, flinging herself over Sayaka’s writhing body. She must have figured out something about how Homura’s instant transportation works; she’s not just blocking the shot Homura has now, but every good shot from any angle. “You don’t have to do this!”

“You don’t understand, Kaname Madoka – she’s going to hurt you if you don’t get up –“

“She won’t! She’s my best friend! You must know something to help her, you have to at least try -”

Her voice is drowned out by the screeching of tortured violins. She clings to Sayaka’s now-limp body as Oktavia awakens around them.


	2. Bruises

The familiar’s mini-barrier shimmers away, but Madoka still has the tender spots from getting slammed by psychedelic bricks.

“Oh, geez, you can’t go home like that,” says Sayaka, seeing a bruise already forming on her thigh. “C’mere, I’ll heal you.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t waste your magic,” protests Madoka. “You need to save it for fighting . . . anyway, it’s not a magical injury . . . I’ll be okay in a few days.”

Sayaka sways her by pointing out that, during those days, her mom will _definitely_ notice. Blue arcs and swirls of light restore Madoka’s leg.

(She doesn’t mention the hip or the torso.)


	3. Hypothermia

Mami doesn’t _like_ Homura, but leaving a competitor to die would hardly be the “cool senpai” thing to do, so she carries the shivering girl back to her apartment and shows Madoka how to use the kettle.

“The ice witch nearly got you,” says Mami matter-of-factly, when the cocoon of blankets and hot water bottles revives her. “Why didn’t you keep yourself magically warm?”

“ . . . don’t know how,” whispers Homura.

She can’t have been doing this for less than a year. She’s too experienced. “What did you do this past winter?”

(Where does Homura find the _strength_ to laugh that hard?)


	4. Self-sacrifice

"Why are you doing this? Turning girls into soldiers, sending them into battle without telling them where witches really come from, putting them through all that pain . . . what could _possibly_ be worth all of that?"

_—My species is engaged in a multi-planetary project to forestall the heat death of the universe.—_

Madoka gave that a moment to sink in. Then, voice just this side of hysteria, she cried, "Well, that explains _everything!_"

_—Does it?—_ Kyuubei’s tail swished in appreciation. _—How convenient! So many humans need a much longer explanation! You really **are** the most efficient target that I’ve ever met.—_


	5. Showdown

The sky is filled with a rainbow wash of light from horizon to horizon, then rent with slashes of ink-black starless night. Mountains shake, long-dead volcanoes and newly-cracked faults erupt together, the ocean swells up to drown coastline after coastline.

Magical girls, if they survive long enough, leap into action. They use their talents to heal, barricade, reinforce, quell. They burn through power like stars. Continents light up with the final prismatic flashes of their gems.

The gods are fighting over the fate of the planet, and there might be nothing left on the surface by the time they’re through.


End file.
